


Memories of Winter

by Shinigami24



Series: Christmas Advent [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Advent, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Christmas future, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Pack Bonding, Pre-Slash, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first Christmas Advent fic. I wanted to write a Christmas fic this year, so I decided to write this fic. Memories of Winter will cover the first week, there will be 3 more parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perfect Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a special fic for Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack looks for the perfect tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1.

_The Boyd family was picking out a Christmas tree. They went to a lot and examined the various trees. The mood was excitement and mischief. Alicia and Boyd were running around, looking at various trees._

_"What about this one, Mommy?" Alicia asked as she bounced up and down._

_"No, that's too big." Azalea decided as she eyed the giant tree with trepidation._

_"What about this one?" Milton suggested as he gestured to a medium sized tree. However, the tree was missing various branches and pine needles._

_"Nope. No. Is that tree even alive? It's balding!" Azalea exclaimed._

_"It looks like the tree from Charlie Brown's Christmas, only bigger." Boyd commented. Azalea hit her husband's shoulder._

_"A little help here?" she asked. Boyd finally ended the trip when he picked the perfect tree. He got extra marshmallows on his hot chocolate._

* * *

The pack was bonding. They had a movie marathon of the Scary Movies series. They laughed and cringed throughout the movie. Some popcorn and candy fights broke out but were ended when Derek got hit in the eye with a Skittle. The movies were finished and the house cleaned before everyone left.

* * *

Boyd and Erica went out on a date to the movies. They enjoyed the movie; Love the Coopers. When the night ended, and they separated, Boyd kissed Erica at her apartment door before beaming. He left, a smile still on his face.

* * *

Derek and his betas had bonding time. They went to pick out a Christmas tree. However, they were having problems picking the right one. They had different ideas of what the perfect tree would consist of.

"It is cute!" Erica defended her pick to Isaac. Isaac scoffed.

"It's so small, it'll tip over if we put an ornament on it!" he retorted. Liam got involved.

"Let's get a medium sized tree." he suggested. Derek agreed and got a medium tree. It ended the argument swiftly.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles had bonding time. They hung out. They went to play laser tag. Derek won because of his reflexes, and Stiles pouted. Derek ruffled his head and offered to buy lunch. 

"Yes! I want some curly fries!" Stiles exclaimed.


	2. Decorations Galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack works on getting their home ready for the season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.

Boyd and Erica were cuddling at Erica's house. They were wrapped around each other. Boyd held Erica as they smiled at each other. A moment later, Erica leaned in to kiss her boyfriend firmly.

* * *

_The Reyes family were decorating the house. A wreath was placed on the front door. The Christmas tree was placed in the family room. Angel statues, red and white candles were placed here and there. A nativity scene was put on a shelf. Gold, silver, red, and green garland were wrapped around stairs and pillars. Mistletoe were hung up. Once the house was decorated, they plugged in the socket. The house filled up with color and lights. It took their breath away._

* * *

Derek and his betas had bonding time. They used the time to decorate the tree. Silver garland had been draped around the tree. Strings of colored light was wound around the tree branches. Candy cane and snowflake ornaments hung from the branches. Ball ornaments with the pack's names on them were amongst the branches. There were even some ornaments that they had made themselves. The tree was very special to them. When they were done, they sat around the tree, drinking their hot chocolate and watching the lights.

* * *

Brett and Liam hung out. They played Mario Kart. They had fun. Liam won and danced around. Brett just smiled at the teen's enthusiasm.

* * *

The pack decorated the Hale Manor together. Snowflakes decals decorated the windows. Garland, icicles, and paper chain hung from the ceilings. Santa, Nutcrackers, and snowmen figurines were placed here and there. The Nativity set was front and center in the den. Stockings hung over the fireplace. Wreaths was placed at both the front and back doors. Strings of lights were placed outside. The front lawn had outdoor light displays in addition to the Santa themed Welcoming mat. After they were finished decorating, they went inside to rest.


	3. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack makes a huge batch of cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. DP will be updated next.

_Alicia and Boyd helped their mom make cookies. The kids were fighting over the spoon and bowl. Their mom had made M &M brownies, their favorite kind. _

_"No one is getting any batter if you can't behave!" Azalea warned as she raised her eyebrow. The kids instantly went quiet. A few minutes later, she spoke again._

_"Have at it." she declared. The kids dug in to lick the bowl and spoon clean._

* * *

Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and Liam made cookies. The cookies varied from chocolate chip cookies to red velvet cheesecake bars. Isaac and Liam tried to eat some cookies but Derek pulled the plate of peanut butter kisses away.

"Don't. Touch." he snarled. The boys tried to use their puppy eyes, but Stiles was not having it.

"So not affected." he said with a blank face. The boys grumbled and went back to making the cookie dough.

* * *

Cora and Aiden hung out. They went out to the arcade. They ran to the Street Fight vs Capcom machine. The friends battled it out until Aiden came out the victor.

"You're buying the pizza," he gloated. Cora threw up the bird and grabbed her wallet.

* * *

The pack had some time to bond. The pack had a pile on the carpet. Derek was in the middle with Liam and Isaac on either side. Cora, Malia, Erica, and the other girls wrapped themselves around them. Scott, Stiles, Boyd, and remaining boys were on the outer edge. Soon, they all began to doze off, the warmth and the closeness of the pack surrounding them.

* * *

Peter and Chris were on the way to San Francisco for a date. The couple were trying to keep their relationship under wraps, so they had decided to drive up to the city. Hopefully, they could tell the others the truth. Derek and Allison were getting suspicious. Malia and Cora had even started asking pointed Questions. When they stopped at a red light, Peter stole a kiss. Chris returned the kiss and smiled.


	4. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humans learn something while out on the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

Derek, Malia, Cora, and the betas bonded by playing Monopoly. The game was extremely competitive. They fought tooth and nail to win. Liam finally won after taking the bit of land Derek had. The Alpha wanted to be angry, but when Liam danced around, he couldn't be.

* * *

Malia and Kira went out on a date. They enjoyed themselves, eating street food and watching the concerts in the park. Malia and Kira kissed as the concert came to an end. The perfect date deserved a perfect ending.

* * *

The pack was having bonding time. Their chosen activity was ice-skating. Scott flailed and fell on his butt, making Liam laugh before he fell over. Jackson and the other betas were holding on to their respective humans or the wall. Lydia and the other humans were having an easy time. Allison helped her boyfriend up and held him steady.

"Werewolves aren't exactly good at ice-skating," Scott pouted.

"You said it! I had an easier time when I was little!" Erica agreed with him. Stiles smiled.

"For once, we are better at something than you." he declared. The werewolves grumbled and tried to skate. They fell down immediately. Team Human chuckled slightly before they took pity and went to help the werewolves.

* * *

_Eric's parents took her out ice-skating. Little Erica held onto her parents as she giggled and skated._

_"I'm having so much fun!" she exclaimed. Then she let go of their hands to skate on her own. She glided around the ice gracefully. Her parents smiled at their baby girl._

* * *

Boyd and Erica was hanging out at Boyd's house. Erica cuddled into Boyd's lap, her head under his chin.

"Thanks for skating with me," Erica smiled at her boyfriend.

"It was no problem. Anything to spend time with you." Boyd responded. Erica smiled softly and kissed Boyd firmly. He knew how to make her feel special.


	5. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack have to find a variety of gifts, even Peter's strange gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

Parrish was being dragged around shopping. Lydia had been shopping for years and was a pro at it. But he was having trouble.

"What should I get John and the other deputies? I have no idea what they like." Parrish was saying.

"Just ask them. Send out a mass text or something." Lydia responded.

* * *

Derek, Stiles, and the betas went to the mall to do some Christmas shopping. They split up and went to different stores. Stiles went with Isaac and Liam to make sure they stayed on track. Boyd, Derek, and Erica were in Belk.

"We need to find something for Mrs. McCall." Boyd said. Then they went looking for shoes, makeup, and clothes.

"Found it!" Derek boasted. It was an at-home spa treatment with a spa treatment pack at the Spa Envy.

Stiles, Liam, and Isaac was in Barnes & Noble. Isaac and Liam were running around like puppies, trying to find what the hell was on Peter's reading list.

"Junjo Romantica, Crimson Spell, Love Mode, and eh??!" Isaac read. Then he handed said list to Stiles.

"Peter is really high maintenance. Jesus." Stiles commented as he raised an eyebrow at the contents. A few minutes later, Stiles found the last book on the list; Cat and Master Dog.

"I found what he wanted. Word of the wise; Don't open this book!" he warned.

* * *

_The Boyd family was window shopping downtown. The window displays consisted of scenes from the Christmas Carol tale. The family smiled and looked at the displays.  
_

_"Mom, maybe we should have one of these in our yard next Christmas." Boyd suggested._

* * *

Boyd, Erica, Ethan, Danny, and the other couples went out on a group date. They were at the indoor mini golf course. They played eighteen holes with varying success. After the games, they brought some snacks to eat before returning home to spend time with their significant others.

* * *

The pack was having bonding time. They were piled onto each other. The humans was in the middle with the wolves around them. They soon fell asleep in the comforting warmth and presence of pack.


	6. Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack makes the delicious winter cookie ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. DiD will be updated next.

The pack was making gingerbread houses. The theme ranged from the usual houses to elaborate houses with extras such as marshmallow snowmen and powdered sugar snow. There were gumdrop roofs, Nestle Crunch doors, Lifesaver wreaths and so much more.

"Pass me the gumdrops!" Kira called to Cora. Cora handed her a bag of said candy. In the end, the gingerbread houses were finally finished, and wrapped to keep fresh. Now, they just had to fend off hungry wolves. Team Human stepped up to the plate to do just that.

"Hands off, Scott!" Stiles hunched over his own house protectively. 

* * *

Boyd and Erica went out on a date to an ice cream parlor. They ordered a classic banana split and shared it. Boyd went to feed Erica a spoonful but instead swooped in for a soft kiss. Erica beamed and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

_The Reyes family were making gingerbread houses. The roof was Necco wafers, the windows were icing, the door; graham crackers. The fence was made from pretzel sticks, the snow was shredded coconut, and the bushes were jelly fruit slices. When they were done, Erica snuck away with her own gingerbread house, and went to eat it all by herself._

* * *

Derek, Stiles, the betas, Malia, and Cora were finishing up their current project. They had opted to build a gingerbread version of Hale Manor. The giant mansion was covered in candy and icing alike. The windows was made up of icing, the windowpanes were melted red candy. The doors were stick gum. The wreaths were fruit loops. The Christmas lights were mini dot candy. The mosaic path was made up of licorice pieces. The snow consisted of powdered sugar. The surrounding trees were ice-cream cones. 

"Yummy!" Peter was practically drooling. Derek slapped him on the back of his head.

"We're not done yet!" Stiles scolded. Then they decorated little gingerbread wolves. They used icing for the eyes and fur. Several of the wolves fur was made from dark chocolate or black licorice. They were all so happy and proud of their work when the wolves were done.

"Okay, let's eat!" Liam grinned.

* * *

Scott and Allison was alone at Allison's house, cuddling in front of the laptop, as they watched a movie; White Christmas. Scott kissed Allison softly as the credits on the laptop rolled. They needed the alone time.


	7. Christmas Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack figures out what they want to do for the holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. The prologue for the Howling Commando fic will be posted next.

Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and Liam were lounging around Derek's house. Snacks were laid out around the table.

"What are we all doing; during the week of Christmas?" Liam asked, popping a pretzel into his mouth.

"My family is having dinner with Boyd's clan. We'll still be able to come by." Erica joked. Isaac smiled.

"Scott practically begged me to have dinner with him and Ms. McCall. Stiles, are you coming?" Stiles nodded after eating his handful of caramel corn.

"Yeah, I'll be there to eat." he responded.

"My dad's family is coming down, so I will be with them." Liam added.

"Cora, Malia, and Uncle Peter will be here. Malia's leaving early to see her dad." Derek mentioned.

"Remember, we're having a pack party on Christmas Day!" Stiles reminded everyone.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were in the den of the Stilinski house, flicking through Netflix. They finally settled on the anime Parasyte, intrigued by the summary. They watched the entire series, through eating all of the snacks.

* * *

The pack visited the town square to see the decorations. The tree was lit and the snowy day display was up. There were reindeer, snowflakes, Santa Claus, trains, and trees made out of white and colorful lights.

"The town really went out all this year," Scott smiled. The pack nodded as they marveled at the beauty of the display before continuing their shopping.

* * *

  ** _Beacon Hills, 2026;_**

_Raina ran from Benjamin and hid behind her daddy. Boyd scolded them._

_"How many times do I have to tell you not to run in the house?" he admonished. Seven years old Benny stopped running and his five years old sister went to the kitchen to help her mom._

_"Sorry, dad," Benny pouted as his sister ran off._

_"It's okay. By the way, Erica, our daughter is coming your way!" Boyd responded before directing his next sentence to his wife._

_Erica laughed as she picked up Raina._

_"Do my little tornado want to help Mommy?" The little girl nodded frantically, making Erica laugh._

_"Okay, let's start by getting me the measuring cups from the drawers." Erica declared._

* * *

Boyd and Erica were alone, watching Christmas movies. They had fun watching White Christmas, Meet Me in St. Louis, It's a Wonderful Life, and many other classics. Erica kissed Boyd and he held her close, excited to spend the holidays with her.


End file.
